Within His Words
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: Expia Lestrange knows of deception, pride, infatuation, and occlumency; she was also Fred Weasley's girlfriend. Although, after she meets a certain blonde haired boy during the Battle Of Hogwarts, nothing is the same.
1. Tragedy Strikes

Expia ran with her hand in Fred's own, George had gone off to find Angelina. They skidded to a stop, as Death Eaters crowded ahead, and when they'd searched all direction they found themselves surrounded.

"Who might you be doll" asked Scabior nearing Expia.

"Don't come near her" stated Fred, directing his wand toward Scabior.

"An' who are you-" proclaimed Scabior, pausing only to turn and look to one of his followers.

"Who's 'ee" questioned Scabior.

A snatcher thumbed through the pages of a little book.

"Fred Weasley, pure-blood; but a _blood traitor_, associates with mudbloods" read the snatcher.

"Den who's she" Scabior asked, once more.

"That's his girlfriend, eh-" the snacher paused searching Fred's page. "... Es-pee-uh – she's disowned, cause of _him_" he finished.

"It's pronounced Ex-pee-uh, _moron_" Fred growled.

"Disowned? For 'em, my sweetheart – ya' couldn't 'ave found anyone beh ur" Scabior stated.

"Hope you aren't referring to yourself" scoffed Expia, disgusted.

"I'm sure Daddy would've approved – _anything_ would be better then a blood traitor" Scabior responded.

"Enough! I wouldn't mind killing you, and your half-witted posse right now" yelled Fred.

"Alright den, if you're in such a hurry – we'll make this quick" Scabior assured.

* * *

><p>Expia coughed roughly, as she and Fred now were sitting ourselves up from piles of debris. Incredibly, Expia had shot a spell down the hall, and it engulfed the walls and shook parts of the castle.<p>

"Are you alright" Fred asked, after helping me stand.

"Never better" Expia answered, then allowing herself to kiss George passionately.

Draco was walking along the halls followed by Blaise, and he pulled Blaise back against the wall.

"Ew, _sick_" Blaise stated, resisting the urge to vomit.

"Are they seriously snogging" hissed Blaise.

Draco peeked around the corner at the two making out, one being a Weasley – while the other was a girl, he'd spoken to once before. Expia Lestrange; she was unbelievably_ beautiful._ Dark brown haired, silky when she allowed it to come over her shoulders. Brown eyed, light brown skinned, and thin; but curved, so _sexily_ curved. She has _some_ cousin too, Expia's distant cousin Atlas. Her and Atlas looked almost nothing alike, but Atlas was just as sexy or maybe a little more – Still - no Weasley deserved her.

"Ms. Lestrange, you know better then to display _any_ affection towards another amongst the halls" stated the smooth voice of Amycus Carrow.

"Now Weasley's gonna get it" stated Blaise, moving forward t spot the action.

Draco spied silently, as Amycus finally struck. First, Amycus used a nonverbal spell to force Expia to the side. Afterward, he continued his assault on the Weasley, which he knew to be Fred Weasley now.

"_Avada Kedvra"_ hissed Amycus.

* * *

><p>Expia gasped seeing Fred collapse to the ground, and then Voldemort's voice filled her ears. Automatically she crouched beside Fred, and watched carefully as his lips form only two words...<em>'love'<em> and _'you'_.

"Fred" Expia cried, grasping his face.

No! This couldn't happen, god say it isn't true! All the times we'd argued, he couldn't leave her here. Not now!

"Fred, please! Fred" Expia sobbed, tears escaping my eyes.

Expia tried to push them back, but the salty demons continued to escape her eyes. After hearing running footsteps stop behind her, Expia turned her head. There was no longer Amycus, but instead George – looking at her, and then to Fred.

"Freddie? FRED" shouted George, kneeling beside Fred's body.

"Freddie man, please! You can't be gone!" George yelled at Fred, shaking his dead body.

"Come on! Please Fred, you're my best mate" George stated, tears brimming his eyes.

However, as Expia touched George's shoulder, and after he helped her up while he stood himself up as well. The other Weasleys also had begun to arrive, Molly and Ginny both collapsing at the sight. Arthur hugged George, and Percy and Bill were both struggling not to reduce to tears immediately. Which then slowly, Ron began to come down the destroyed steps.

"Expia" George breathed, looking at her.

Although before he could grab a hold of her, Expia had apparated away. Arriving inside the Owlery, and she looked out at the damage. Her still watering eyes focusing out on the burning bridge not far off, and large pieces of burning wood were falling all around. Owls were afraid, moving away from windows, and huddling together in nest boxes.

She looked out once more, watching a souls seemed to float up into the sky – those who died. Everyone was dying, there were many who had already died.

"Crap! God what am I going to do" sobbed a girl, crying hardly.

Expia peered around the corner at her, she was crying over a girl who's hair had looked a lot like Expia's own. Except she was different, and much more mucked up.

"Is everything alright" Expia questioned.

The sobbing girl jumped, her silky black hair moving in front of her eyes. I almost immediately recognized her – Daphne Greengrass.

"I don't know what do" stated Daphne, and I looked to the other girl's body in front of her.

She had two ponytails, and her face had dirt smudges on it – Pansy Parkinson.


	2. Expia's Cousin

Ch2

Expia's Cousin

Pansy was in incredibly bad shape, and was unlikely to recover.

"We were trying to help that Weasley girl, but we ran into some Death Eaters – and now" Daphne broke off into sobs.

There wasn't much Expia could say, she'd never liked Pansy. Plus, 'Prissy' Parkinson picked on her younger cousin Atlas. Only 2 years younger to be exact, she was a mere fifth year this year. She wasn't quite sure were Atlas was at the moment. It was a known fact Parkinson picked on almost everyone, trying to hide her own insecurities within herself. Therefore, saving _Prissy_, was like saving the devil.

"Atlas was with her too, couldn't find her though – Atlas was gone, and that's when Pansy and I went searching" sobbed Daphne.

"Atlas? My cousin" stated Expia bewildred.

This was not good, sure Atlas was the daughter of a blood traitor; and she was told not to associate with her – but she was off somewhere _alone_.

"I'll set up a few protective perimeters, _do not_ let _anyone_ in! I will be back" stated Expia, then apparating on spot.

* * *

><p>Draco continued to walk with Blaise cautiously checking throughout the halls, he spotted a slightly curved thin girl up ahead. Her skin light brown, and hair medium length and silky dark brown.<p>

"Atlas!" shouted Draco, slightly alarming the girl, whom was with Luna Lovegood.

They both turned, and looked toward them.

_'God! She is divine!' _Draco thought.

Blaise read Draco's mind with ease, and smirked after giving a small chuckle.

"Don't act as if you don't agree" stated Draco.

"I never said that, why not_ flirt_ with the fifth year?" replied Blaise, in a low tone...while also being sarcastic, causing Draco to give him a slight glare.

The two then began to make their way towards the two girls, but neither girls drew their wands. They didn't find them fairly threatening.

"Hey" addressed Draco, knowing already that his hair wasn't in the best shape.

"Got in a bit of a scuffle, didn't you" stated Atlas, taking to fixing his hair for him.

Draco did a close mouthed smile at her gesture, and when she lowered her hand – he was disappointed. He _adored_ Atlas' flirtatious touch, she was no twig; but she was well balanced – maybe slightly boney, but he could live with it.

Though when he looked into Atlas' incredibly innocent eyes, he remembered all the things he'd done last year...


	3. 3 Months Later

Ch3

3 Months Later

There was a knock at the door, and she was washing the dishes...punishment for not supporting Voldemort during the Battle of Hogwarts – what was left to say about all of that? Harry was nearly dead (what I like to call undead, seeing as he was mainly surviving by taking these pills George had created with my assistance) , Fred was dead, Hermione was dead, Ron was dead, Ginny and – Atlas...both dead.

"Expia" called Expia's father, Rabastan, as the doorbell rung.

Their house elf, Lucky, had escaped somehow...he really was _lucky_.

"DAMN IT EXPIA" shouted Rabastan standing from the living room couch, and going to the door.

Expia was surprised that she hadn't gotten hit upside the head, when Rabastan passed...I wasn't supposed to make him angry. That was all her mother ever asked, 'Please don't make him angry Expia'.

Her eyes were lost as Expia looked into the dishwater, at one gleaming piece of china, seeing her own face.

"_Please don't make him angry Expia" my mother, Lidianna (lid-ee-awn-uh) pleaded._

_ I ignored her, rolling my eyes._

"_I know you care about George-" "Fred" Expia corrected, in an angry tone._

_ She wouldn't understand, Expia **loved **Fred, not just **cared** about him._

"_You know what he's like when he gets angry" said Lidianna._

"_He doesn't even know yet!" Expia stated._

"_Which is why-" "Don't try and use any motherly words towards me! Fred IS MY CHOICE" Expia shouted, interrupting her mother...this bringing sadness to her eyes, as Expia stood, and walked away._

She was snapped away from her thoughts, realizing she'd just broken a dish, and was crouched on the floor silently sobbing. It wasn't _dignified_ for Expia to sob before Rabastan, _EVER!_ As she sobbed she could see nothing, until a slightly blue gleaming light before her formed into a figure...then he crouched beside her.

"Do not cry...Rabastan will be back any moment, do you understand" breathed the transparent male, not really giving an order...but more of a caring _warning_.

Expia covered her mouth, unable to fight the tears that just kept coming. The Resurrection Stone was wrapped securely around her neck, but it had dulled from it's original color...to black. It still looked well polished, but the stone was now linked to everything she felt. From the cruel misery she was feeling at the moment, Sirius Black had appeared – he always appeared when she was upset.

"Expia. Expia." called Rabastan.

"Wipe your tears away" pleaded Sirius, worried of what may happen if Rabastan discovered she was sobbing over _'that...BLOOD TRAITOR'._

Expia wiped away the tears as lightly as she could, and after checking what she looked like in a mirror in the kitchen. She gave a small smile at Sirius' ghost, which he gave her a small smile back, and his form exploded leaving behind a small trail of fragmented gleaming blue lights. All of the lights, flowed slowly into the Resurrection stone, and the stone gave a bit of a glow – then returning to it's dull black color.

She stopped at the kitchen doorway, when she'd seen Lucius & Draco Malfoy standing at the front door.

"Why are _they_ here" Expia hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"You don't care how the majority of your _blood traitor_ friends are _doing_" questioned Rabastan with a slight smirk.

A frown appeared on my face, and Lucius began to smirk as well.

_'Bastards'_ Expia thought, receiving a glare from Rabastan.

She'd hoped he would be using occlumency, seeing as he can't talk to his daughter like a _normal_ human being – but he's Rabastan, and Rabastan could give less of a _shit_ what his daughter thinks of him. As long as his son kept in line...my elder brother, what had become of him. This sent another smirk across Rabastan's face.

"Do you miss your brother dear?" questioned Rabastan, it was rhetorical...Rabastan never actually questioned Expia, he didn't care for her thoughts.

"He's a very high standard Death Eater now, the dark lord _praises_ him daily, for _all_ of his efforts, be glad I don't let him around here _anymore_ – he'd rape you after all" laughed Rabastan.

"That's I lie" Expia breathed.

Rabastan laughing, his eyes became serious.

"What did you just say" stated Rabastan.

"MY BROTHER IS NOR A_ RAPIST _OR A _DEATH EATER!_ YOU WISH HE WAS! HE WOULD NEVER-" she gripped her cheek, she longed to disintegrate into the floor, that she had fallen onto.

Expia looked at Rabastan, breathing heavily.

"You are never to speak like that to me" Rabastan growled into her ear.

How could Rabastan slap her? He had never done that before, perhaps when she'd been five, but he had promised mother it wouldn't happen again. She moved her hand away from her face, a crimson liquid was left on her hands. _'Don't make him angry Expia'_, was all she could hear Lidianna saying once more.

"Leave my _sight_" hissed Rabastan.

Expia got shakily to her feet, and moved hurriedly up the stairs – until she reached her bedroom. She looked at herself in her full length mirror, and went to her bathroom for a cloth.

"My dear, what has happened to your face" came one male voice, not Sirius, but another.

She crouched to the floor searching for a cloth she had placed inside the sink cabinet, but - a girl with dark auburn hair, brown eyes, and light brown skin got in her way. A sixteen year old, me...Marquissa Lestrange. Expia looked down into the palm of my hand, in it was a wet white cloth; which she'd used before for the numerous times Rabastan had caused her to bleed.

"What has happened" demanded Severus' ghost once more.

"Rabastan" stated Sirius' ghost passing by Severus, following me and Expia back into her room.

I held the towel onto her head, and she looked sadly towards me.

"Monica...you didn't see all that, right" questioned Expia.

I glanced at Expia, she took hold of the cloth in her hand, as I went off to get my notepad. Quickly I wrote down a few words, 'I...'.

"I saw you crying in the kitchen, but I didn't know what to do...mum isn't back yet, I am worry full-" Expia gave me a small smile. "Worry full, isn't a word Marquissa" Expia laughed, moving my wavy hair out of my eyes, and behind my ear.

I hadn't spoken to anyone since_ 'The Dark Day',_ it was as though I no longer knew how to speak...to most it seemed that I merely _refused_ to. It didn't bother Rabastan, in face it had made me his favorite. There was no way I could disobey him in anyway, he actually had said he _'loved me'_...he'd never told that to either of them.

"Marquissa, might we have a moment" questioned Sirius' ghost.

I nodded, and then looked at Expia...she knew I'd never be far off, I heard everything better from the day I had stopped talking. There wasn't much of a way to aggravate anyone anymore, and with Occlumency it was even easier to see what they were thinking about constantly.

"What do you get yourself into Expia" questioned Severus.

"It is not _her_ fault Snivellus! If _Rabastan _didn't have such a _low tolerance,_ she wouldn't be gettting constant beatings" stated Sirius.

"As long as Marquissa is okay" said Expia.

Sirius frowned, and Severus shrugged.

"Is it truly best for only Marquissa's happiness? I doubt anyone is happy, with a vow of silence" stated Sirius.

"Marquissa has her father's love-" I stood at that point from outside the door, where I sat. Then beginning to walk away, still hearing Severus' voice. "Her mother's careful instruction-" I entered my room slowly, and silently...still able to hear them. "There is nothing that she is not happy about" stated Severus.

_'How would you know Snape' _I hissed within my mind.

Sitting in front of a canvas held on a stand, and beginning to paint as always..._.'Rabastan couldn't take this from me, this was mine! The one thing no one could ever take away, this was mine! This I could keep! This could not be taken! This he could not hurt!'_ A tear fell from my eye, and my paintbrush fell to the ground. My hand was shaking, I needed no one's pity.

A hand found my shoulder, and I felt Alec's arms wrap around me.

"They don't know-" he sighed.

Our elder brother is caring, while also carrying a ravenous Death Eater's hunger around with him. He was attempting to soothe me, he wouldn't allow the hunger to take over with me...never.

"_They don't know"_ he repeated lightly.

At approxiamately midnight, Rabastan entered my room, and set himself on my bed. His hand lifted slowly to move my wavy hair away from my eyes - "Don't even think about it" came Alec's voice.

"Alec, my _son_...how ever did you get in?" stated Rabastan his eyes leaving me, and looking towards Alec.

"You didn't think Marquissa could not break down those charm barriers with just her _mind_, now did you?" retorted Alec.

"Hmm...seems I've _underestimated_ her _abilities_" replied Rabastan examining me.

"You won't hurt _either_ of _them_, while I'm here" stated Alec.

"I can not assure that, I tend to _disappear_ under the _radar_" responded Rabastan, with a smirk.

"No, _you will!_ I'll be here, you won't even realize it's me" retorted Alec, the smirk being knocked off of Rabastan's face – causing a smirk to generate onto Alec's own face.

"I can tell the difference between an animagi, and an _actual_ animal" said Rabastan.

"_Your lies_ don't work on _me"_ retorted Alec.

Rabastan stood from where sat on the edge of my bed, and then he left out of the room shutting the door behind him. Alec glanced towards me, the hunger was getting to him again...he wasn't going to allow it to happen though, as silently as he could he backed away from my bed. Seeming to blend into the shadows, still alert – but no longer in a human form.

Early the next morning, Expia woke to find a small black kitten's licking her nose, and then turning it's head curiously towards her. She smiled towards the small kitten.

"I'm awake Marquissa" laughed Expia, I hopped off of her bed, once again becoming my usual self.

I showed her the note I'd written on my notepad before I'd woken up.

"_'I thought you might appreciate a wake up call'_, well I did appreciate it Marquissa" Expia said to me, her face had healed neatly – Severus had told her a easy potion that would allow the injury to settle itself.

I quickly scribbled down a neatly written note.

"_'Alec is here, but he told me not to tell you what he looks like'_, why is he so secretive when it comes to me" snapped Expia, after reading what I'd written.

I raised my right hand, which had the word 'no' written on the palm.

"Alec say you can't tell me" questioned Expia.

Which I then raised my left hand, which had the 'yes' written on the palm. Why waste paper on two short words? A sentence was much more meaningful.

"Does he think I'd tell Rabastan" Expia questioned.

I scribbled down another note.

"_'He doesn't like us calling him that, it makes him angry, mother always says'-" _I handed her held out another note.

"I know!" Expia stated, annoyed.

"Don't make him angry" Expia said, I shrugged towards Expia's anger.

"What is with you with this vow of silence" Expia questioned.

I raised my right hand, showing her the word 'no' again.

"Are you ever going to tell me" asked Expia.

I raised my left hand 'yes', and then my left 'no'.

"_Yes_ and_ no_? You know, those two words contradict each other" stated Expia.

I raised my left hand again, 'yes'.

"It may be unnecessary for you to carry around a notepad Expia, I already understand what you're saying" said Expia.

After I'd written another note, she looked at it, seeming to get annoyed by this _'vow of silence'_.

"_'Some will, others won't'_, you are generally annoying at times...did you know that" responded Expia, I shrugged.

"You'll have to speak eventually, you never told anyone why you decided to create this vow" stated Expia.

I raised my left hand, 'yes'.

"Who then?-" Expia paused, trying to read what I was going to say across my face. "Alec" Expia questioned.

Simply raising my left hand, Expia rolled her eyes.

"Another yes...why can't I know then" questioned Expia.

I wrote down my reply.

"It would not be too much for me to handle" snapped Expia, insulted that her younger sister won't tell her something she wished to know.

Trying to comfort her, I wrote quickly, afterward, showing her the note.

"_'Alec has the hunger'_, you're lying aren't you" questioned Expia, doubting me.

I raised my right hand angrily, 'no'.

"You shouldn't lie to people, it's impolite" shouted Expia.

It was simple to show her the 'no' again, but she refused to believe me. So I merely introduced her to my middle finger, and then left her alone.

Later in the day, we were at Harry's house. Out in a well hidden muggle area, which no one expected _The Chosen One_ to be hiding at.

"_'I've been learning how to charade out my words', _that's interesting Marquissa" said Harry, sitting on the couch beside George.

"Your writing is very neat" complimented George, I smiled at him.

Since George had broken up with Angelina, he'd been constantly hunting me...as though I were some sort of prize to be won. It made me feel special, some others may find the possessiveness aggravating – not I!

"Something wrong Expia" questioned Remus.

Expia shrugged, then glaring towards me. She turned, and looked towards Remus, who then immediately noticed the scarred injury on my forehead.

"It's nothing-" Expia stated before Remus could utter a word. "I talked about it with Sirius and Severus, he said it'll heal up just fine...Severus makes a lot of sense, I can't see why Sirius despised him so" Expia finished.

"There was a lot of involvement with a certain young black haired metamorphamagi, who was in Slytherin...dated Severus, married Severus, divorced Severus, married Sirius, divorced Sirius, married Xenophilus, disappeared before Xenophilus, seperated with Xenophilus, and then remarried Severus-" Remus took a deep breath, Expia had never heard Remus talk of anyone that way.

"Did you _fancy_ her as well" Expia questioned.

"_Did I?_ If you were to divide the school into precentages nintey-nine point infinite nines, that would be the amount of _hormonal_ teenage boys, _fancied_ Daffodil Snape – stayed married to Snape straight to the end, now she's a widow. As well as, the godmother of my son" laughed Remus.

"She must be beautiful, I never was able to meet her...do you think she'd like to" questioned Expia.

"Perhaps if she is to come to-" Remus paused, noticing the sad look in my eyes. "Fred's death was not your fault" Remus assured.

"But it was...if he had not come to find me, we wouldn't have run into Scabior together – and the Carrows would not have killed him" Expia stated teary eyed, a tear then falling.

Expia noticed, Harry and George had turned to glance over at me. Expia then noticed the strange gerbil-like creature sitting in my lap, it was commonly referred to as a guinea pig...a black guinea pig. I pet it to soothe it's constant fearful squeaking.

Harry's left leg shook a bit, and then it seemed to fall asleep.

"Marquissa mind coming with me to get Harry's bottle" questioned Remus.

I nodded, and lifted up my small guinea pig; named Igor, to follow along with Remus.

"I'm sorry" said Expia, then seeming to fall into the couch that I had been sitting in.

"Don't be, we all miss ole Freddy" said George, he was trying to make a small joke – but his bitter smile disappeared along with realization, of what he was joking about..._**death**_**.**

"What about You-Know-Who? Any plans for him" questioned Expia.

"None" stated Harry.

"What" I gasped, rising to my feet.

My emotions were a mixture of frustration, fury, and rage.

"I'm still trying to measure the amount of time, Harry will need to fully heal from being-" "undead" I said, as George had begun to search for a word...the same way Fred used to.

"Measuring time isn't helping! We have to get rid of him, muggles die by the hundreds..._day-by-day_ Harry!" Expia said, Harry fidgeted uncomfortably...feeling the pressure I seemed to be laying on him.

"Leave it alone Expia! Killing _him_, won't bring Fred back! AND NEITHER WILL _PRESSURING _HARRY" stated George also standing to his feet, his face inches from mine.

If there were not a coffee table between us, we would've already started a full out raging war! I could feel the pulsing tension rising in the room, the suspense building from Harry. Feeling all of these things was a bit much! Until I, Marquissa stepped in. Placing Igor's adorable guinea pig face in between them, turning his body one way to seem as though he's looking at George, and then the other to seem as though he's looking at Expia. Then I slowly brought Igor back to me, causing both George and Expia to laugh.

"Marquissa, you are hilarious" George laughed, after Harry had taken the yellow afternoon pill, and drank some water after it.

Red for the morning, yellow for the afternoon, and green for night. Is it just me or does it remind anyone a bit of what a muggle would call a "stoplight"?

"Your sense of humor never ceases to amaze me" laughed Expia setting herself back down, as George had.


	4. Kendel's Story

_I decided to go a little farther back in time, to show a different character, who's own story will play a role in this one. So here we go ^_^_

_-MadamoisselleIvory_

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Ch4 – <strong>_****__**Kendel's Story; Pt. 1- The Virgin**__**

**_**Months Before The Battle Of Hogwarts**_**

"New shipment" Voldemort questioned Grindelwald, he nodded.

Voldemort smirked, Grindelwald had become obedient. As he went down the rows, his eyes looked to a pale teenage boy at the end of the row, with his head lowered. He approached the dark short haired boy, and looked to him.

"_Kendel, i_s it?" Voldemort questioned.

"Yes, my lord" Kendel responded, his eyes shifting between Voldemort, and the ground.

Voldemort smirked once more.

"You are indeed a proper apprentice" Voldemort suggested.

Kendel's eyes met Voldemort's, but then went back to his feet.

"Show confidence Kendel, those who do not...seized to have my attention" Voldemort ordered, and Kendel's silver colored eyes once again met his.

"Very good, _come along_" Voldemort ordered, and Kendel followed him.

"What of the others, my lord" Grindelwald called.

Voldemort snapped his fingers, and the snatchers attacked. Missing Grindelwald by inches, Fenrir pounced onto one behind Grindelwald.

"There will be a ball tonight, to praise _my f___uture victory___...__you ___will__accompany me, you are in __power ___beside_ _me – __without_ _me_, you are _n___othing__Kendel. You will receive __proper respect ___f_rom my followers, after you've proven yourself" Voldemort told Kendel, and Kendel nodded.

Voldemort then showed Kendel the room he'd stay in, and afterward left. Kendel unpacked his things into the drawers, and found a suit hanging on the mirror. A seventeen year old left to follow a __monster__, he'd promised his father to rid the world of __muggleborns;__which he was capable.

"Come along Kendel" Voldemort stated form his bedroom door.

Kendel looked to Voldemort with dismay, he could not tie his tie to save his life.

"Bella" Voldemort called, a birdnest haired pale woman appeared.

"Kendel is in need of your assistance" Voldemort stated, and she approached him.

Bellatrix Lestrange, he knew a lot of her, and never expected what happened next. She assisted him with his tie, and then kissed him sweetly on the cheek. As though she were his mother, and then she left in a puff of smoke.

"Let us continue" Voldemort stated.

Though before they could come to the ground floor of Malfoy Manor, where the ball was going on. A man quickly greeted them, with a low bow.

"My lord" came the smooth voice.

"Rabastan, I see you've brought along your daughters" Voldemort stated.

"Yes, Lidianna would not leave them with _the others_" Rabastan replied, referring to the snatchers.

"Hmm...shame" Voldemort retorted, noticing Kendel gazing at someone.

Voldemort smirked, noticing the young woman; dark auburn hair, her already known brown eyes, lithe figure, and light brown skin. Rabastan's youngest, Marquissa.

"Never allow anyone to tell you what you can, and can not have – being that you're my _apprentice_, you will be given a virgin..._your __virgin_, and it seems you have found one that is appealing to your eye...have you not" Voldemort stated in a low whisper, to Kendel.

"Yes, my lord" Kendel replied, his eyes glistening.

"Seems one of your daughters has caught my apprentice's __appeal__, bring your girls to address their lord" Voldemort demanded.

Rabastan's eyes glared at Kendel's, Voldemort cleared his throat, and Rabastan nodded. Then going into the sea of people, to retrieve the two.

"Marquissa is a virgin, very pure...while her sister, Expia – is __filth__, and _does not_ _d___eserve ___your touch_. Though you may have to work a bit to _ravage_, _Marquissa_. Very s__trong willed __girl, but all wills...are made to be broken" Voldemort voiced, as Rabastan approached.

Rabastan swallowed down what he could, and sighed.

"Expia and Marquissa, as you directed, my lord" Rabastan stated, each girl curtseying at the sound of their name.

"Ah yes, this is my apprentice Kendel" Voldemort introduced, and Kendel did a small nod.

Kendel seemed to focused on admiring Marquissa's body, and facial features.

"Leave us, we needn't be here any longer" Voldemort stated, leading Kendel elsewhere.

Voldemort led Kendel into a torture chamber, where there were muggles hung from walls, and through a door they entered. There was a snatcher forcing a muggle woman to the ground.

"Some of snatchers contain a very seductive touch, much easier than an Imperius curse" Voldemort stated.

The woman was at first fighting, but then the snatcher's hand stroked her cheek. She'd seized her fighting, and Kendel noticed the green spark coming from the snatcher's hand.

"It makes it, more enjoyable for __some__" Voldemort voiced, and Kendel nodded.

"The gift is _easily __attained_, though if you wish to use it – it is easiest learned from Scabior" Voldemort told Kendel.

Kendel wished to gain the ability, ravishing a woman didn't seem to be the best way to pleasure her. Especially when it was rape, the touch would revoke the fighting...and increase pleasure.

"Alec Lestrange, my apprentice, Kendel" Voldemort introduced, and Alec bowed.

"Has he come to learn the_ t___ouch__" questioned Alec.

Voldemort nodded, and Kendel noticed Voldemort's eyes flicker with lust.

"How has __my favorite__ snatcher been" Voldemort questioned, and Kendel noticed how Voldemort had moved closer.

Kendel would have backed away, but he waited for Alec's response.

"I've been treated well, m-my lord" Alec said, stumbling over his words, as Voldemort's hand came to his neck.

"Very good, you're very good at __everything__you have done for __me__" Voldemort replied.

"Thank you, my-" but Alec's words were cut off, by a kiss from Voldemort.

Alec's eyes were closed, and Voldemort was enjoying this. Even Kendel could tell that this was Voldemort's own __touch__, because he noticed the sickening green sparks flying off of Voldemort's hand.

"Scabior, do watch after Kendel, teach him the ways...then send him back to his room, I have something to attend to" Voldemort stated, signalling Alec to follow him.

When the door was shut, Scabior scoffed in disgust.

"The touch does nothing, but show how much more sickening the dark lord can become...constantly __fucking__Alec, _forceful ___bastard___"_ Scabior stated, then gesturing for Kendel to follow him.

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Kendel's Story; Pt. 2- Seductive Touch<strong>__

**_**Months Before The Battle Of Hogwarts**_**

Kendel followed, and Scabior brought him into a cage with a large white tiger. However, before Kendel could get out, Scabior had apparated.

"Are you fucking serious" Kendel stated.

"You may want to learn quickly, I have yet to feed that tiger" Scabior stated.

The tiger pounced towards Kendel, and Kendel dodged it.

"ARE YOU MAD" retorted Kendel.

Scabior made a small space in between his thumb, and finger; meaning __"A little bit"___. _Kendel moved around the tiger's hungry glare, and again it went to attack him. He moved out of the way, unable to find his wand. Kendel then noticed it was on the ground by the tiger's feet, he had to get to it. He made move around the cage, and the tiger jumped on the other side of the cage; which as Kendel slid for the wand, it disappeared, and reappeared in Scabior's hand.

"I may be a snatcher, but give me some credit" Scabior stated, and Kendel glanced back at the white tiger.

The tiger came to pounce again, and Kendel – both tired and defenseless – remained still. Besides raising his hands up before him, and it seemed a shield came before him. The white tiger lay itself before him, and Kendel lowered his hands. He moved towards the tiger, and it stood. It growled.

"Easy tiger" Kendel pleaded, and the tiger seemed ready to claw him.

Although, when he touched it...the tiger seemed to become calm, and lie itself on its back. Kendel sighed, and bit his bottom lip. Had he done it? He stroked the tiger's stomach, and the tiger wagged its tail.

"Well done boy" Scabior stated, and Kendel gave a sigh of relief.

Noticing the red sparks flying off his hands. After a few hours, he entered his bedroom once again, and took deep breaths. He could feel his body pulsing with want, and with an unfeedable hunger.

"I can feel your need Kendel" a voice stated, and Kendel's eyes flicked to his bedroom door.

"My lord" Kendel said, getting on one knee, and bowing his head.

"Stand, you may be the only one to merely, bow their head to me" Voldemort stated, and Kendel stood.

"Young Marquissa seemingly was taken from behind, by her _f___ather___...after this_ e_vening_, he is receiving punishment for doing so. She is in need of comfort, and I believe that you may be able to give it to her" Voldemort told Kendel.

Kendel nodded, understanding what his lord was saying. He made his way downstairs, knowingly what awaited, he could hear Rabastan being whipped in a room not far from the living room. His eyes were caught by Lucius Malfoy's own, and Lucius' eyes directed Kendel to a door leading to the backyard. Kendel went out the door, after a house elf had opened it for him. He walked until, he'd found Marquissa.

"How are you" Kendel questioned.

She would have ignored him, if his hand hadn't touched her own. Her eyes met his, and he gave a small smile.

"I could protect you, from him" Kendel promised, whispering the words into her ear.

This he knew sent a tingle down her spine, and she smiled back. Kendel led her back to his room, telling Marquissa 'I could stay for a night'. Her head lay on his pillow, and his eyes rested on the sleeping girl. Kendel's fingers smoothed over her skin, and his lips brushed her cheek. Though Kendel couldn't bring himself to do it, and he ceased stroking her. Wrapping his arms around Marquissa protectively, and Kendel shut his eyes.

He woke the next morning, and placed on another suit. This time without the tie, and glanced at Marquissa sleeping. Kendel couldn't ravish her, a girl being raped two times...just isn't –

"It would not be rape Kendel" Voldemort assured.

"She may feel as though it still is" Kendel responded, then glancing to Marquissa.

"You will do it, if I must place you under the __imperius curse__you...I will, make no mistake" Voldemort retorted, catching Kendel's attention.

"I'd be ripping away her trust for me" Kendel stated.

"Work it out on your own, but you will do it today" Voldemort snapped.

Kendel nodded, and Voldemort smirked. Hours later, she woke, bathed, and dressed.

"I never did learn your name" Marquissa said, Kendel looked to me.

"Call me Kendel" Kendel replied.

"Well Kendel, I am Marquissa" she responded, sitting beside him.

He touched her face, and kissed her lips. His other hand helped bring her back to the bed, and he continued to kiss her. The only thing more obvious than his arousal, was the feeling of __the touch__penetrating her thoughts. Even seeping into the pores of her skin, and his erection touched the front of her wet undergarments. Marquissa moaned against his lips, and he undid his pants. Pulling away her panties, and she unbuttoned his shirt. Leaving nothing, but his undergarments, and her skirt. He slid down my skirt, and his eyes roamed my body.

Kendel nearly allowed his shame to come over him, but the hunger claimed him; which then, using _the touch_, he grabbed Marquissa's side with one hand. Placing his other hand on her face, and plunging inside her. He thrust slowly, and she moaned. Her hands entangling in his hair, and he continued his thrusting. Fingernails dug into Kendel's shoulders, and lips met his neck kissing and sucking. His breathing was labored, and he continued. Until he felt Marquissa's body constrict around his cock, while fingernails dug into his shoulders, and she bit into his shoulder. He pulled out, and she lay on my back.

After Marquissa drifted to sleep, and Kendel had muttered a spell to pop her clothes back onto her body. Then he stood up breathing heavily, he put on his boxers, and then looked into the full length mirror. Seeing the nail marks had caused him to begin to bleed, and a lovebite sweetly put onto his neck.

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Kendel's Story; Pt. 3- Kendel's Shame<strong>__

**_**Months Before The Battle Of Hogwarts**_**

Kendel sat inside the tiger's cage, petting it on it's head, and feeling the loyalty that lie within his soul. He couldn't explain how, but he felt it.

"Was she good?" questioned a voice.

He turned, and his eyes narrowed towards him. Then he hung his head, and the tiger lay it's large head in his lap.

"How did it feel" Voldemort stated, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Leave me alone" Kendel snapped, standing up, and startling the tiger.

"Tell me how it felt" Voldemort replied, still smirking.

"It felt – no! Leave me alone" Kendel shouted.

"TELL ME, _NOW"_ Voldemort demanded.

"I took advantage of her, but I couldn't stop myself" Kendel said, shamefully.

"The hunger devours everything within you, but how did it feel when it did" Voldemort questioned.

"It felt good – " Kendel paused his voice shaking, and his eyes to the ground.

He tried to recompose himself, and looked into Voldemort's eyes.

"It felt good to control her, hearing her moan, watching her eyes squeeze as she orgasmed, feeling her fingernails tear through my skin, and knowing I'd caused her to lose that control...it felt _amazing_..._engrossing..._and I wanted _more_ of her, too take her_ deeper_. All I wanted was to pound into her until she screamed my name" Kendel stated.

Voldemort's smirk spread across his lips, until all that was left, was a devilish smile.

"You will be able to read the book – I've awaited for your return Avery, but I did not except your reincarnation to be so..._sensitive_" Voldemort muttered, confusing Kendel.

"My lord" questioned Kendel.

"Young Marquissa will be returned to her home, and you will have as much access to her as you please. However, I need you to read the book" Voldemort stated.

"Book? What book" Kendel asked.

"The last book you will ever read" Voldemort said.

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Kendel's Story; Pt. 4- Book of Eros<strong>__

**_**Months Before The Battle Of Hogwarts**_**

"A Book about the son of Aphrodite" questioned Kendel, looking at the old brown book.

"It is a book of incantations, and I believe only you can use it" Voldemort responded.

"What do I do" Kendel asked.

"Discover how to use it, I'll leave you in here, and you can leave from this office as you please. I'm sure you will discover how to use it in good time, _my apprentice_" Voldemort said, leaving the office, and Kendel sighed.

How was he supposed to even start thinking about this book, he was craving more of Marquissa's body already, and his urges were now more than just raging hormones. The only way to get back to her was to figure out how to use this book, and with that he flipped open the first page. Dust flew everywhere, and he coughed. He blew on the book, and the dust lifted. It then formed a large dirt cloud, that formed a small figure, and it looked like a house elf. The dirt cloud bowed, and Kendel squinted at it.

"What the hell am I expected to do with this book" Kendel questioned.

The house elf dirt cloud blew past him, and then stood on the other side of the room.

"That didn't answer anything" Kendel stated.

It flew by him again, whipping air at him, over and over –

"ENOUGH" Kendel shouted, and the cloud stopped.

Kendel inhaled try to calm himself, and exhaled. Then blowing words of the book off the page, the ink hung in mid-air, then forming words, and Kendel squinted at them. It was a language he didn't know, or at least he didn't think he did, for the letters then rearranged themselves before his eyes.

"_Piras arise" _Kendel said.

Fire exploded from the book, and swirled with the dust. Fire exploding from the book, awaiting to be directed. Kendel knew _'Piras'_ meant fire in greek, so perhaps he needed the greek language to direct it's path. Or maybe he could give specific instructions.

"_Piras at Kairos" _Kendel shouted, and the fire swirled in circles.

It no longer exploding from the book, and a house elf entered the room a few moments later. Then it roasted it alive, the only thing that remained was ashes, and Kendel was astonished.

"What the bloody hell did you do to my – " Lucius dodged a fireball, and Kendel's eyes widened.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, STOP THIS DAMNED THING" Lucius shouted dodging, and using _'Protego'_ over and over.

"U-ummm..._Stamato Piras_" shouted Kendel, the flames soared back into the book, and then slammed itself shut.

"What was that _thing_" Lucius questioned.

"A very powerful spell" Voldemort stated, entering the office.

Had everyone heard the commotion, and Kendel's unspoken question was answered by the questioning followers from outside the office.

"Kendel has now become our secret weapon, Lucius" Voldemort told Lucius.

"My apologies, my lord, if I had known –" "Do better not to insult my _apprentice_, Lucius, or I'll assure that his attacks do not miss you" Voldemort snapped.

"Yes, my lord" Lucius said.

Kendel looked around at the destruction he'd caused...would the Death Eaters now win, because of his tactics?**  
><strong>


	5. Blood & Darkness

_**Ch5 – Blood & Darkness**_

_**Present**_

Expia was quiet when Rabastan passed by her the next morning, Marquissa was away, and Rabastan was becoming harder to deal with.

"We'll be meeting with the Malfoys today, they're having a muggle hunting contest in the old Quidditch Championship Arena, you and I will be attending. You may see Alec there, and I am sure he'll agree with who I've matched you with" Rabastan stated.

"Matched me" questioned Expia.

"Yes, it seems that Draco finds your _sickening_ body, _attractive_, I can't see why...after _fucking_ with a _blood traitor_! You desperate little whore" Rabastan said, slapping Expia, and she cowered in fear.

Rabastan kicked her in her stomach, and he yanked her up by her hair. Expia screamed, and Rabastan glared at her.

"Are you going to cry _bitch!_ Where's your mother now? THAT'S RIGHT SHE LEFT WITH THE ORDER! RAN OFF WITH SOME ORDER LAD, SUCKING HIS DICK, LIKE THE COCKSUCKING SLUT SHE IS" shouted Rabastan slapping Expia's face.

"I'm sorry" Expia apologized, wanting the beating to stop.

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Rabastan shouted, forcing her on her hands and knees.

Expia shut her eyes tightly, as she lowered her undergarments, and Rabastan's metal belt was undone.

"She can't protect you, can she" Rabastan breathed,

"No, father" Expia said.

The belt struck her bare bottom hard, and Expia held back a scream of pain. Rabastan continued to strike her with the belt, reminding her that she was a whore, and telling her no one would protect her from him. After an hour of the beating, Rabastan finally stopped, and Expia's bottom bled.

Expia whimpered, when Rabastan's rough hand brushed over the painful injuries he left on her. He then flipped her over, ripped open her shirt, and on his knees now – he took out his penis, and began to stroke it. Rabastan assured his penis was above her breast, cummed over her breast, and parts of her chin.

"Lick it off my cock, and hands...you filthy _BITCH_" Rabastan ordered.

Expia sat up slightly, and licked the cum off of Rabastan's hand...much to his enjoyment, and then she wrapped her mouth around his member. Then licking away the remainder of it, and Rabastan made sure to come again across her face after she removed it from her mouth.

"Good girl" he whispered into Expia's ear, and stood over her.

He looked down at her, as she curled up in the fetal position, and he put her onto her hands and knees again. Seeming to consider whether or not to give into his desire to take her from the back, and she quivered in fear.

"I'll be _fucking_ Lucius later, I don't need you...but do sleep well tonight _darling"_ Rabastan said.

Darling...he only called her that after she'd pleased him, and that was only when she was his little sex toy. When Expia refused after she started dating Fred, Rabastan nearly killed her, and would have killed Fred...but then she lost her virginity to Fred. The beatings stopped, and Rabastan paid no attention to Expia's body, and didn't give her the belt beatings. However, now the beatings had returned, and she could hear Sirius' ghost attempting to soothe her.

Nothing could soothe her...she felt disgusting, and needed to bathe. Not with Rabastan in the house...never with him there...he could easily change his mind, and beat her again. Then have sex with her inside of the shower, and Expia couldn't bare the thought of having her father inside of her vagina. He never had, but if he ever felt like it...he would beat her, and then he would have rough sex with her. Or at least that's how he'd always done it from the back, rutting on her, until she cried for him to stop, and then he'd laugh...and taunt her, saying _'come for daddy'_ over and over again.

Expia finally found the will to crawl to the bathroom, about several minutes after the front door shut. Meaning Lucius would be at their home later, and she would be in her room. Then hearing two men calling out each others names as they came together. She showered twice, scrubbing hardly on her neck and chest areas, even as she did it felt like her father's cum was still there. Expia finally got out of the shower, and put on her nightclothes. When she crept into her room she jumped, seeing a boy sitting at her work desk, and flipping through the pages of a book.

"Who's there" Expia questioned, grabbing the candlestick from a nearby dresser.

The silhouette stood, he was tall, about the same height as Draco...but still _tall_. Also thin, and not even the moonlight that slid past the curtains could show anymore to him.

"Forgive me, mademoiselle...where are my manners" came a voice, the silhouette seeming to bow, and Expia heard the unmistakeable sound of a snap.

Which then, _every_ candlestick in the room lit, including the one in Expia's hand, and Expia dropped it down. The boy chuckled, and Expia glared at him. Tall, thin, pale, and short dark haired.

"Who are you" Expia stated, in a more demanding tone, trying to fool the boy into think that she was braver than she was.

Although, the fire trick was a sort of magic Expia had never seen before, and knew that he had to be a very powerful wizard.

"My name is Kendel, and your father..._Rabastan_ said you could be of service, in the matters of, a _book"_ replied Kendel.

"What book" questioned Expia.

Kendel smirked, and slid over the brown book he'd been reading. Her eyes widened when she saw the title, _'The Book of Eros',_ that book had been missing for centuries...it was a million year old book, and millions of witches, wizards, and creatures of all kinds had searched for it. However, here it was, in the hands of a teenager only a little older than Expia.

"I can summon the first through fourth class spells, but those are more basic spells...a bit like what you'd teach first and second years, and I'm attempting to use the third and fourth years; however, they're a lot more tricky, seeing as you can't truly summon those...and I can't seem to understand what I'm supposed to do" Kendel told her.

Expia sighed, and looked at the pages of the book. What could she know about a book like this? She gave a small whistle type sound of defeat, and the ink seemed to rise of the page...and then it evaporated into the air.

"Have you tried blowing on them" Expia questioned.

"Hmph? Blowing..._alright_, you give it a go" Kendel stated.

"What?" Expia replied, incredulously.

"Blow on any spell you want, I just want to see if it works" Kendel said.

Expia flipped through the pages, and found a truth serum spell. Forcing whoever it was cast upon to speak only the truth to the caster, and Expia blew the spell towards Kendel. The smoke formed into what looked like a bat, and it flew into Kendel's chest. Kendel was surprised momentarily, and looked at Expia curiously.

"What was that" Kendel asked.

"A truth serum" Expia answered.

"Why would you do that" Kendel replied.

"To see what yo want" Expia snapped.

"I just wanted to know how to work the book, because if I fail bad things might happen to other people" Kendel retorted.

"Bad things happen when you use these spells, that's why wizards in the past were looking for this, so they could _destroy_ it! The Ministry outlawed this kind of magic centuries ago, and you're bringing it back" Expia stated, never realizing how close she was moving to Kendel, and he stood and looked her in the eyes.

Expia felt nearly lost in them, and she felt his thumb brushing her shoulder. Her thoughts were a blur when Kendel was looking at her, and as he lowered his lips to hers...she could think of nothing more wonderful.

"No, I can't...I won't" Kendel stated, moving away from her, and Expia snapped back into reality.

Why had she suddenly felt such intense feelings for Kendel, why was his magic so mysterious?


End file.
